Big Super Happy Fun Eevee Quest
by DayHay212
Summary: What it would be like if Sherlock and John were Pokémon trainers. My first fic, so please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Meeting

"Hey, bitch, give us your Pokémon."

Sherlock glanced at the bullies. "All three are sixteen, two years older than me, but have the combined intellect of a five year old. The tallest is definitely the leader, and has spent time in juvenile detention. The other two are trying to hide their gay feelings for each other, but both cannot keep their hands off the other, as last night proved."

"Wait, what did you say about last night?" exclaimed the shortest.

Had he said all that out loud? Shit.

"Well anyway, I'm gonna cut you blud." The tallest revealed a knife from inside his jacket. Sherlock saw twelve possible ways of getting out of this situation, but they all involved a Green Lantern Lantern and a power ring.

The tallest advanced on Sherlock, backing him into the rose bushes that were everywhere in Rosevale city. This looked like the end. Six months collecting Eevees wasted, all because of some gay, confused bullies. He was going to lose his Flareon, Vaporeon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Leafeon and Umbreon.

"Stop!" From nowhere a sandy haired boy appeared. He looked the tallest bully in the eye and said "Got fed up with the Poképorn then?"

"Oh bruv, do we really have to cut you too?" asked the leader.

"You think you can cut me with that?" He pointed to the knife. "That's not a knife, _this_ is a knife."

To Sherlock and the bullies amazement, the bright blue eyed hero produced a machete from his belt.

"Fuck run away!" and the bullies ran as fast as they could away from this new threat.

Sherlock began to study his hero. He was not too tall, but still had the power to be intimidating. His sandy hair fell across his face in a thick fringe. Sherlock looked into his light blue eyes and realised the boy was doing exactly the same. For once in his life, Sherlock was only looking, not deducing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**...**

Chapter 2: We'll Meet Again?

John stared at the curly, dark haired youth; he only looked a couple of years younger than John. He looked down at the young boy's eyes. And what eyes! Different shades of blue, green and grey stared back at him. John could have stayed memorising those eyes forever, but he realised that he had been staring a long time and the kid probably felt really awkward.

John cleared his throat, half expecting an expression of gratitude from the kid.

"Why aren't you and your sister talking to each other?" asked the kid.

"What?" gasped John, "How do you know me and Harry are-"

"I don't know, I notice." said the kid.

"Umm, well….." John felt really awkward; it was like this kid could see into his soul. It must have shown on his face, because suddenly the kid stepped forward. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak you out! Please don't go, I…I think it was cool, what you did back there. Really brave. I wish I could do that. I'm Sherlock Holmes, by the way."

John once again was startled, but this time by how much the boy could say without taking a breath. "Hi… I'm John, John Watson." He paused. "And never mind what I did, how did you know-" He saw Sherlock's face. "_Notice, _that me and Harry had a fight?"

"It was easy really." Sherlock mumbled shyly. "I'm kind of a genius."

"Wow, that must be so cool!" exclaimed John.

Sherlock frowned. "Uh….not really. You get bored so easily, and once you've finished something, your mind wants something else straight away." said Sherlock.

"So like an addiction?" asked John.

"What? I'm not addicted! I swear! Even search my room. You'll find nothing, I've been clean for weeks!" shouted Sherlock, a little too quickly to be believable.

"Uh right. Just to check, how old are you?" asked John, now worried about what Sherlock could be taking.

"Fourteen." said Sherlock. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Sherlock frowned. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"My parents home school me and Harry. But my Dad's a doctor, so it means I get to watch him work, that's always fun. Anyway, shouldn't _you_ be in school?" asked John.

"I've been expelled from every school I've ever been to. I thought it would be good for me to take a….. gap year. Like, just go off on my own and choose what I study. I really like it, but I wish Mycroft would leave me alone!" said Sherlock, looking around as though he was being watched.

"Cool, who's Mycroft?" asked John.

"The most dangerous person you've ever met, and my older brother." said Sherlock." He may be only twenty, but he knows people _everywhere._ You never know when one of Mycroft's people could be watching you."

"John suddenly began to feel very unnerved. "Well that's… creepy." said John, now also looking around. "Listen I'd better be going, see you round, Sherlock."

And with that, John turned, put his machete away and began to walk.

"Wait!" shouted Sherlock from behind him. John spun round, a little confused.

"I was wondering if… perhaps we could maybe….. meet up again? I'm leaving town in two days time so, tomorrow?" asked Sherlock.

John looked at Sherlock. His eyes were so wide John couldn't possibly refuse. "Sure, I know a little café in Rosebud street. I'll see you there tomorrow, around one?"

"Sure!" exclaimed Sherlock. They parted, and on his way home John couldn't help thinking about meeting up with Sherlock again. He was curious as to why Sherlock wanted to see him, but also, for a reason he couldn't explain, kind of excited.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:John's First Pokémon

Sherlock sat nervously in the café. The adrenaline that had made him ask John to meet again had left him, and he was becoming increasingly worried that John wouldn't show up. When at last John did walk into the café, he was seventeen minutes late, and his wrinkled clothes suggested he had slept in late, but not forgotten about the meeting. Sherlock deduced that he had wanted to come today; that made him feel more relaxed.

Sherlock stood up, thinking about how to greet John. Clearly John was having the same problem, as they eventually engaged in an awkward handshake.

"Hello John." said Sherlock. John gave a nod and sat down opposite Sherlock. A waitress that looked about sixteen asked them if they wanted drinks. She was kind of pretty, Sherlock thought, if you liked blondes with shiny brown eyes.

Sherlock noticed that she seemed to take an excessive amount of time talking to John. For some reason, Sherlock felt a strange kind of anger burning inside him. Then he realised: he was jealous.

When they blonde finally went to get their drinks, Sherlock took the opportunity to ask John about something that had been pressing on his mind the whole time the waitress had been there.

"Hey John…. That waitress was kind of cute. She sure seemed to like you."

"Um yeah, I guess. She's not really what I'm in to. I like the dark haired type. With blue or green eyes. But of course, it's what's inside that counts."

said John.

Sherlock was really confused, and he didn't like it. He was_ never _confused. Had John really been implying that he liked Sherlock? Or was it just a coincidence. And, more importantly, why didn't Sherlock feel embarrassed…

The waitress came back with their drinks. She stayed even longer this time, and Sherlock could see that John was not enjoying the attention. So Sherlock did what any good friend would do.

"Come on John, I can't wait any longer. I have to show you that my Umbreon is better than your Beedril."

John smiled gratefully and got up, pushing past the waitress.

When they were outside, John said "Thanks."

"No problem. But now that we're here, maybe we could have a little Pokémon battle." suggested Sherlock.

"Uh, this is kind of embarrassing, but actually I don't have any Pokémon." said John, rubbing his neck.

Sherlock was stunned. _Everyone _had at least one Pokémon, even Mycroft had his Jigglypuff.

"Oh." said Sherlock. "Would you _like_ to have Pokémon?"

John thought for a moment. "Yes, but I don't know what my parents would say."

"Well, you're going to need Pokémon for this quest you're going to do with a certain curly haired fourteen year old." said Sherlock, adopting a sly grin.

"That is true." said John.

Sherlock was surprised at how quickly John answered. He had expected a long time of deliberation and an eventual thanks but no. This was more than Sherlock could ever have hoped for. Before, he was fine travelling alone, but now he couldn't imagine leaving without John. Wait, he'd only known the boy two days, why did he feel so strongly about him? Sherlock didn't know what was going on, but it didn't frighten him how it normally did, instead he felt quite excited.

Because of the fantastic speed at which Sherlock thought, this had run through his brain in a matter of seconds.

"Ok, so we'll need to get you a Pokémon. The best place for that is probably that field of tall grass." Sherlock pointed to a field where lots of trainers were battling and trying to catch Pokémon.

The pair headed over to the field, while Sherlock explained to John how to use a Pokéball.

"Just throw it as straight as you can at the Pokémon you want to catch, after I've weakened it." said Sherlock. "Now let's walk around a bit and try to get ambushed."

It didn't take long for a level five Sentret to find them. Sherlock took care of it easily, with one quick move from his Flareon. "That was way too weak, there are better Pokémon here. Let's keep looking."

Three Sentrets, five Geodudes, two Pidgeys and one Spearow later the boys were still looking. Eventually they came across a level eight Marill. Sherlock could tell immediately what John thought of this Pokémon. When John looked at Sherlock for approval, he simply nodded. With a determined grunt, John threw the Pokéball straight at the Marill. It was a direct hit, and the Marill was already weakened; there was no way it could escape that. Sure enough, the Marill was captured. Sherlock saw that John was beaming.

"What will you call him?" asked Sherlock.

I don't know, what did you call your Pokémon?" replied John.

"Well, my Umbreon is Devil, my Leafeon is Green, my Jolteon is Sparkie, my Glaceon is Snowie, my Vaporeon is Ocean and my Flareon is Embers. I want to own all of the Eeveelutions. That's what my quest is about."

"K, how about…. Blue. That's fitting." said John, rather pleased with his idea.

"Blue." said Sherlock thoughtfully. "I like it. Hey, you should probably spend some time walking around with Blue to get to know him. I worked out that the best way to get to know your Pokémon is to walk with them in the forest with other Pokémon around. Wanna try it?"

"Ok." said John. Sherlock released his Pokémon and they began walking towards the forest.


End file.
